A provider of commodity (service) has been managing its customers' information. In general, the provider handles the management of customers' personal information such as their names and contact addresses, and attribute information such as names of commodity items (names of services) which the provider has offered for the customers, as its costumers' information. And the provider makes efforts for improvement in quality of service for its customers, taking these commodity items (names of services) which have been provided for the customers into consideration.
However, in conventional cases, there has been such an inconvenience that customers' information has not been managed among a plurality of providers, so that each provider cannot grasp which commodity services other providers have provided for them, resulting in miss-timing of their service provision for the customers. For example, generally, those who have purchased a house will often purchase furniture, bedding and household electric appliances for the new house as well. Therefore, it is preferable for a furniture vendor, a bedding vendor and a household electric appliances vendor to provide sales of furniture, bedding goods and household electric appliances for the prospective house purchasers at the same time of their purchase of a house. However, it is difficult for the furniture vendor, the bedding vendor and the household electric appliances vendor to identify those prospective house purchasers, resulting in miss-timing of their service provision for the prospective house purchasers.
The object of the present invention is to improve the inconvenience in the conventional cases as mentioned above, in particular, to improve quality of service for customers by sharing and utilizing personal information on customers among variety of industries.